Devaroniano/Leyendas
Los devaronianos eran una especie humanoide con cuernos del planeta Devaron, en las Colonias, un planeta de montañas bajas y valles profundos unidos por miles de ríos. Se creía que descendían de una raza de primates que vivían en las montañas de Devaron, y que sus cuernos eran una mutación genética que resultó útil para defenderse de las aves depredadoras. Biología y apariencia thumb|left|150px|Una devaroniana. Una especie bípeda y mamífera, los devaronianos evolucionaron en las densas selvas de Devaron como una especie de cazadores-recolectores. Sus cuerpos eran más densos que la mayoría de los humanoides y, como resultado, eran más pesados de lo que su apariencia tendería a indicar.MedStar I: Médicos de Guerra Los devaronianos tenían sangre a base de plata, que parecía gruesa y negra cuando se exponía. Poseían un sistema único de filtración y limpieza de la sangre que se procesaba a través de dos hígados. Debido a que sus cuerpos estaban constantemente limpios de toxinas y carcinógenos, la especie era altamente resistente al veneno. Con este fin, el azufre se utilizó como estimulante en Devaron para mejorar la velocidad y la fuerza, porque al inhalarlo, la sustancia ingresaba rápidamente al torrente sanguíneo. Sus hígados luchaban para eliminar el azufre de su sistema, lo que significa que el uso a largo plazo podría ser peligroso. Los devaronianos eran una de las razas más inusuales en la galaxia, con un dramático dimorfismo de género en apariencia y temperamento. Los machos eran agresivos por naturaleza, muchos de ellos descritos como descarados o con cabeza de toro, con piel típicamente teñida de rojo y un par de cuernos grandes que crecían en sus cabezas. Se enorgullecían mucho de sus cuernos y los arreglaban con bastante regularidad. Muchas especies se sentían incómodas en su presencia, porque se parecían a los demonios de miles de mitos diferentes.A Guide to the Star Wars Universe, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded. Las mujeres devaronianas estaban cubiertas de un pelaje grueso que variaba de color marrón a blanco, no tenían cuernos y contaban con prominentes dientes caninos. Eran criaturas dóciles, no agresivas. Solían ser dominantes en su cultura, siendo las únicas a las que se les permitía participar en el gobierno y la política. Varias mujeres devaronianas que no estaban cubiertas de piel gruesa revelaban dos círculos oscuros sobre la frente, donde los cuernos generalmente estaban en los hombres. right|thumb|200px|Un rastreador devaroniano macho. Además, los dientes de los machos eran incisivos afilados, pero las hembras también tenían molares y caninos prominentes. Sin embargo, uno de cada cincuenta varones devaronianos tenía dos juegos de dientes, que tenían un juego interno de dientes afilados "masculinos" y un juego externo retráctil de dientes "femeninos". En tiempos primitivos, estos machos eran utilizados como exploradores solitarios por las tribus devaronianas, ya que podían sobrevivir con carne o plantas. Los machos también tenían una lengua extremadamente larga, aunque se desconoce si las hembras compartieron este rasgo. Los dientes eran útiles para algunos idiomas. Un devaroniano tenía que retraer y extender de manera continua y repetida ambos dientes para hablar huttés, causando dolores con el tiempo. Sociedad y cultura Primero ideando el hipermotor giratorio alrededor del 27.000 ABY, los devaronianos fueron una de las primeras especies en la galaxia en desarrollar viajes interestelares. Los machos de la especie eran lugareños comunes en los espaciopuertos de toda la galaxia durante miles de años en el momento de la Guerra Civil Galáctica. left|thumb|250px|Un macho devaroniano extendiendo su lengua hacia [[Leia Organa Solo|Leia Organa.]] Los machos devaronianos fueron impulsados por la necesidad de vagar, generalmente aprovechando la primera oportunidad para moverse de un lugar a otro. Como tal, a menudo se los encontraba viajando por la galaxia como capitanes de caza y exploradores. Las hembras devaronianas, por otro lado, se contentaban con permanecer en un solo lugar y, como tal, criaban a los jóvenes y dirigían el gobierno de Devaron. Los machos enviaban todo el dinero que podían a su mundo natal para mantener a sus familias, pero por lo demás casi nunca regresaban una vez que comenzaban a viajar por las estrellas. Las mujeres estaban contentas con este arreglo, ya que tendían a ver a los inquietos hombres como perjudiciales para la vida hogareña. Los rituales de apareamiento consistían en la temporada de Koh'hibril. Por lo tanto, las hembras eran dominantes, ya que ese era el único momento en que las parejas pasaban largos períodos juntas. El "Oshmahr" era una ceremonia de comida de medio día de los devaronianos. La sensibilidad a la Fuerza se encontraba en frecuencias más altas entre los devaronianos que en otras especies. A pesar de esto, no surgió una fuerte tradición basada en la Fuerza en Devaron o entre sus colonias. La Orden Jedi estableció el Templo de Eedit en Devaron para entrenar a los niños sensibles a la Fuerza de allí, con las hembras representando el mayor porcentaje de estudiantes, ya que los machos deseaban viajar más de lo que la cultura Jedi les permitía. Devaronianos en la galaxia En algún momento durante el surgimiento del Imperio, Kardue'sai'Malloc, un capitán del Ejército Devaroniano, recibió la orden de sofocar una rebelión contra el Imperio en Devaron. Los rebeldes se estaban refugiando en la antigua ciudad de Montellian Serat. Él bombardeó la ciudad hasta que los rebeldes se rindieron, y después de finalizar, la ciudad quedó reducida a escombros. Cuando recibió la orden de trasladar al sur a los rebeldes, las cuales interpreto como ejecuciones en masa, condujo a los setecientos rebeldes a un corral de detención y luego hizo que los guardias abrieran fuego. Él asumió el nombre de Labria y se escondió después de que sus compañeros devaronianos le pusieran una de las recompensas más altas de la galaxia por sus actividades mortales en tiempos de guerra. Fue visto en la Cantina de Mos Eisley cuando Obi-Wan Kenobi y Luke Skywalker fueron a ella en búsqueda de un pasaje fuera del planeta. right|thumb|180px|[[Sanya, una mujer miembro de los AgriCorps.]] Sin embargo, muy pocos devaronianos se unieron a la Alianza para Restaurar la República durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica.Espectro del Pasado El infame devaroniano, Vilmarh Grahrk, era un estafador y contrabandista activo durante los últimos días de la República Galáctica. Kapp Dendo sirvió con la Alianza para Restaurar la República y eventualmente se convirtió en general en el ejército de la Nueva República. Entre bastidores La primera aparición de devaronianos fue en ''Una Nueva Esperanza'' (en el fondo de la Cantina de Mos Eisley) y solo apareció allí porque el departamento de vestuario se quedó sin disfraces alienígenas para los extras y usó un disfraz de "demonio" de segunda mano. Apariciones *''Dawn of the Jedi: The Prisoner of Bogan 4'' *''Dawn of the Jedi: Force War 2'' *''Dawn of the Jedi: Force War 3'' *''Dawn of the Jedi: Force War 4'' *''Dawn of the Jedi: Force War 5'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 39: Dueling Ambitions, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * * * * * *''Knight Errant'' *''Jedi vs. Sith 3'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Evil Experiment'' * * *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Star Wars 2: Prelude to Rebellion, Part 2'' *''Darth Maul 3'' *''Darth Maul 4'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Episode I: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½'' *''Podracing Tales'' * *''An Official Engagement'' *''Star Wars 18: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 6'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Darkness'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' cómics * *''Twi'light Storm'' * *''Preemptive Strike'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' * *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 4'' *''The Clone Wars: Crash Course'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' *''Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' *''MedStar II: Curandera Jedi'' * *''Star Wars: Republic: Siege of Saleucami'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Hidden Enemy'' * *''The Heart'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Dark Times: Parallels'' *''The Last Jedi'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''Star Wars Droids: The Protocol Offensive'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya'' * * * *''Death Troopers'' *''Interlude at Darkknell'' *''When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Super Star Wars'' *''Empire Blues: The Devaronian's Tale'' *''Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale'' *''Be Still My Heart: The Bartender's Tale'' *''Trade Wins: The Ranat's Tale'' *''Winner Lose All'' *''Tatooine Manhunt'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Doctor Death: The Tale of Dr. Evazan and Ponda Baba'' *''Under a Black Sun'' * *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' * *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' * * * *''Star Wars Adventures: Princess Leia and the Royal Ransom'' *''Murder on the Executor'' *''Sombras del Imperio'' cómic *''Sombras del Imperio'' novela * *''The Bounty Hunters: Scoundrel's Wages'' *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' * *''The Last One Standing: The Tale of Boba Fett'' * * * *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' * *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' * *''A Forest Apart'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' * * *''La Última Orden'' comic * *''Imperio Carmesí'' *''Imperio Carmesí II: Consejo Sangriento'' *''Los Hijos de los Jedi'' *''La Espada Oscura'' *''Murder in Slushtime'' *''Planeta de Penumbra'' * *''Espectro del Pasado'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Marea Oscura II: Desastre'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Punto de Equilibrio'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Estrella a Estrella'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Tras las Líneas Enemigas I: Sueño Rebelde'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Traidor'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Fuerza Unificadora'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Traición'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Exilio'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Furia'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Invencible'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Aliados'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Vórtice'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Convicción'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Ascensión'' *''X-wing: Mercy Kill'' *''Crucible'' *''Legacy 8: Allies'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Broken'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Trust Issues'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Ghosts'' *''Legacy 13: Ready to Die'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Claws of the Dragon'' *''Legacy 27: Into the Core'' *''Legacy 29: Vector, Part 10'' *''Legacy 30: Vector, Part 11'' *''Legacy 31: Vector, Part 12'' *''Legacy 35: Storms, Part 2'' *''Legacy 38: Tatooine, Part 2'' *''Legacy 42: Divided Loyalties'' *''Legacy 48: Extremes, Part 1'' *''Legacy 18'' }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' * * *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' Fuentes *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'' *''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume One'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Wanted by Cracken'' *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters'' *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 11: Criminal Organizations'' *''Star Wars Screen Entertainment'' *''The Star Wars Planets Collection'' *''Creatures of the Galaxy'' *''Alliance Intelligence Reports'' * *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Heroes & Rogues'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' * *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' *''Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * *''Alien Anthology'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * * *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' *''Star Wars Gamer 5'' *''No Disintegrations'' * * * *''Scum and Villainy'' *''Obsessed With Star Wars'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The Unknown Regions'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Beginner Game'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * *''Enter the Unknown'' *''Suns of Fortune'' * * *''Nexus of Power'' *''Forged in Battle'' }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * * Categoría:Especies de las Colonias Categoría:Devaronianos Categoría:Especies sensibles a la Fuerza Categoría:Especies inteligentes mamíferas Categoría:Especies espaciales